Terraria Wiki:Manual of Style
Note: editing on the Terraria Wiki is subject to Terraria Wiki:Editing Policy. This Manual of Style outlines a general formatting standard for articles on this wiki. The guidelines established here should be followed for clean and consistent presentation of content. However, these guidelines are not perfect for every situation, and may be overridden where circumstances warrant it.__TOC__ Spelling & Grammar #Item names and monster names should be regarded as proper nouns and should always be capitalized. Examples: green slime Green Slime, mythril helmet Mythril Helmet #When editing the Green Slime page, for instance, the phrase Green Slime should be bolded as it appears in the first sentence. Any later occurrences should not be bolded. #American English is the standard dialect presented here. Words using British English spelling conventions should be corrected to use American English spelling. Examples: colour color, defence defense. See spelling differences on wikipedia for more info. Section Headers :For additional help, see . After the infobox, video and introductory paragraph(s), content should be organized under section headers. Item and monster pages generally have some or all of these section headers, in this order: #Notes #Trivia #Bugs #Gallery #Update Info Infoboxes :For additional help, see . Infoboxes are the tables which float in the upper-right corner of the article. They are implemented as templates and are typically used to display key information about items or monsters in a compact format. For a list of infobox templates used on the Terraria Wiki, please see Category:Infobox templates. #Images used in infoboxes should come from the Image Database and should always be sized to 52px by 52px. Image sizes default to 100%, so in most cases, resolution should not be specified. Sample code: Images :For additional help, see , . #Note that all usage of images must abide by Terraria Wiki:Image Policy. #In general, only add images to the wiki where necessary. If a page already has 1 or 2 images in the article, please try to not add additional images. #In some cases, galleries can be used near the bottom of the page to display additional images. Videos :For additional help, see . #Note that all usage of videos must abide by Terraria Wiki:Video Policy. #Videos on articles should be visible upon page load, typically under the first paragraph. They should be 350 pixels in width and should not have thumbs, captions or positioning. Sample code: 350px Update Info #Please use the template. #Information regarding different versions (patches) of the game should be isolated in a section called Update Info at the very bottom of the page for increased flow and readability. #Update information should be listed in reverse chronological order, meaning that information about newer updates goes on top. Redirecting Pages :For additional help, see . #Duplicate pages should be redirected to the original page. For example, if someone makes a new page about Lava Traps that doesn't say anything that isn't on the existing Traps page, then Lava Traps should be turned into a redirect to Traps. #Do not redirect across . For example, never redirect Seeds to Category:Seeds. Mod Namespace The Mod: namespace of the Terraria Wiki is a custom content namespace used for writing about Mods. In addition to all other guidelines in the Manual of Style, the following guidelines apply when editing in the Mod: namespace. #Do not add articles in the Mod: namespace to "vanilla" Terraria categories, as it is not desirable to mix mod content with content that is in the official version of the game. For example, do not add Mod:Hallowed Ore to Category:Ore. #Articles in our Mod: namespace such as Mod:Reborn Mod may need to use an appropriate mod header chosen from Category:Mod header templates. #Refer to the Mod Image Database for infobox images. Please refrain from uploading images that can already be found in the database. Vandalism :For additional help, see . #Assume Good Faith is a global Wikia policy that calls for evaluating the intentions of other editors. Most edits are made in good faith, with the intention of helping the wiki. Vandalism, however, refers to edits that are blatantly harmful and were not made in good faith. #Please report vandalism at Forum:Admin Noticeboard. This is especially important if a single vandal is making a series of malicious edits, or if a single page is being repeatedly vandalized. #Spam pages should be marked for speedy deletion by placing this code at the top of the page: #Always go to the page history when reviewing cases of vandalism. A decision can then be made whether to undo the last edit, revert to an even older revision, or to simply fix the vandalism with another edit. Notes #When it comes to learning wiki markup, Wikipedia help pages such as this one can be extremely useful. #If you have any concerns or questions, please contact an administrator. Category:Policy